Two Heads are Better than One
by Esme A. Cullen
Summary: Alice and Rose are marrying Jasper and Emmett in a double wedding. Bella and Edward are the maid of honor and the best man. Everyone thinks that Bella and Edward are going to fall madly in love... Bella's not so sure though. Rated M just in case, no smut in it so far.


A/N: I've been meaning to upload this for quite a while now but I've just never gotten around to it... I started this fanfiction back when I was in 9th grade and at the moment I'm in my first semester of college, I graduated high school last May. Anyways this story is very dear to me, it's the first fanfiction I ever started writing so please go easy on it, especially since I don't really want to change anything the younger me wrote. Disclaimer on profile.

Two Heads Are Better Than One

Playlist: Dirty Little Secret-All American Rejects, With Love-Hillary Duff, Every Time We Touch-Cascada

Chapter 1 - Alice's Idea - BPOV

"We've got wonderful news Bella, your going to love it." Alice and Rosalie shouted in unison. Alice and Rose have been my best friends since I first moved to this small town, named Rigby.

"Alice had a great idea!" Rose exclaimed.

"Okay so you know how Rosalie and I are getting married." Alice started explaining only to get cut off by an over enthusiastic Rose.

"Alice and I are going to combine our weddings!" Rosalie burst out.

"Oh wow, that's great." I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"You don't sound like it." Alice whined fixing her face into a pout.

"No, no, Alice I love it, it just caught me off guard. No, but I love it, it's a great idea." I reassured her.

"Great then it's set." Alice was instantly herself again.

"Shouldn't you talk to your soon to be hubbies about this?" I asked, thinking of Jasper and Emmett.

" No, they said we could do whatever we wanted. " Rose leisurely said. Those boys would do anything for their girls, they were the epitome of love. I couldn't imagine two more perfect couples.

"We have to get shopping for dresses right away." Alice interrupted my train of thought.

" Oh what was I gonna say?" I asked frustrated.

" You were gonna say let's go!" Alice said.

"Okay, let's just get this over with." I unenthusiastically said. As we went to go look at some dresses, oh joy. Anyways Alice kept talking about her brother, and the guy's best man, also the man I will have to walk down the isle with, again oh joy. I have never met her brother Edward and I won't get to meet him until I actually walk down the isle with him.

"You're going to love him, Bella. " Alice explained. " I mean you are going to fall in love with him."

" I've learned to go along with whatever you say, but don't you think you're getting carried away?" I asked a little shocked.

" Nope, I had a dream that you and Edward got together." Alice said without a thought.

"You know that once Alice has something stuck in her head you can't get it out." Rose said knocking her fist on Alice's skull. We all started laughing and arrived at the dress store.

"Pick any bridesmaid dress you want we give you full control of your dress." Rose told me. I was so relived that I got to choose my own dress, Alice would've tortured me by putting me in the most unbelievable dresses. I started to browse the racks for the best dress for me. When I stumbled and I do mean stumbled upon this beautiful blue dress and I instantly knew that it was the dress I wanted.

"Alice, could you come here a sec, I think I found the perfect dress." I call out and before I could even blink she was there.

"I love it, Bells. I want to see you in it." Alice beamed. She shoved me into the nearest dressing room. I changed and walked out in front of the mirrors.

"Oh my Gosh! Isabella Marie Swan you have to get that dress! Edward is going to love it." They exclaimed.

" Oh so Edward going to love it, but you guys don't love it?" I teased.

"Oh we love it too, it's just that I know he will love it." Alice explained.

" I have a strong feeling that he's going to like you a lot, too." Rose said.

"Ok enough of that. I want to see your dresses Rose, Alice, come on let me see." I demanded putting my had on my hip.

" Okay okay, we tried to get what we wanted, but also to correspond." Alice informed me. They went to put their dresses on. When they came out my mouth literally hit the floor. They both looked absolutely stunning. "So what do you think?"

"You look stunning, both of you."

"Thanks Bella, as the maid of honor your opinion matters the most." Alice said.

"Yeah Bella you mean so much to us." Rosalie nodded.

"You two mean so much to me, thank you." I started getting emotional.

" Before we all get super emotional, let's get going we still have lots to do." Alice said, breading up our little love fest. We took our dresses to the counter and started paying for them.

"I'll pay for half of my dress." I proposed.

" Oh No you won't, we will pay for your dress, it's our wedding and we want to pay for your dress so you're going to let us. " Rose stated.

"Fine, fine, you can buy the dress, but I get the shoes." I bargained.

"No way!" Alice was running a hard bargain.

"Fine, one shoe or I pay for the whole dress." I demanded, they sighed and I knew I had won... well kinda.

"Ok, how about half of one shoe?" She tried, damn I thought I had won. I knew I wasn't going to get her to let up at this point.

" Half of one shoe... It's a deal." I exhaled and slouched in defeat. Alice and Rose started squealing in my ear and jumping up and down like school girls.

"Oh, come on we have stuff to do." I shuffled out the door and into the car. I reached up front and turned on the radio, her station was tuned to Z103.3. I listened for a little while and I recognized the song, it was one of my favorites, "Dirty Little Secret".

"Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along. I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you, tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know, I'll keep you my dirty little secret." I was singing and dancing in my seat, when Alice and Rose strode out of the store, dresses in hand.

" So what's next on the list?" I asked as they climbed in.

" We, my dear Bella, are going to get something to ear, it's already 1:30." Alice sweetly replied. FOOD! Yes!

" Sounds good to me." I said, I was starving!

" Where are we going?" Rose asked Ali.

" What would you guys say to Olive Garden?" Alice asked.

" Yeah, that sounds great, Ali!" Rose answered.

" What about you Bella?" Ali asked me.

" Oh well it sounds great, it's just..." I trailed off.

" Just what?" They pressed.

"Well, I've never been there." I admitted.

" Oh well in that case we have to go there!" Ali replied and sped off. We made small talk and sang to the radio on the way there. "Ice Ice Baby" Rang out though the cab of the car.

" Oh, that's my phone." Ali said, searching through her purse for her phone.

" Love the ringtone, Al." Rose teased.

" Thanks." Ali sarcastically replied, as she answered the phone. " Hello?" She put it on speaker so she could still drive.

" Hey Babe." A man's voice answered.

"Jazz!" Ali screamed.

"Yes, what are you girls up to?" Jasper asked.

" We are headed to Olive Garden, to stuff our faces, want to meet us there?"

" Sure can Em come too?" Jasper asked. Rose suddenly stole the phone right out of Ali's hand.

"Jasper, you better bring him, that's all I'm saying." Rose yelled at him.

"I'll bring him, calm down Rose and don't worry." Jasper soothed her. Rose started to calm down. Jazz was really good at getting people to do what he wanted. He could be very influential, I guess you could say. Rose handed the phone back to Alice.

" See you soon, Hun, love ya." Alice cooed.

"Love you, too." Jasper replied hanging up the phone.

"Let's hurry, we want to beat them there." Rosalie sounded really competitive.

"Um... Bella, I know how you don't like to go really fast, so you may wanna close your eyes." Ali warned. All of the Cullen's and Hale's like to drive fast, I've gotten somewhat used to it. I don't like to go fast because my father was a cop.

" You can drop me off at the mall." I suggested.

"What, no way, why would you say that." Rose demanded.

"Well, I sorta feel like the 5th wheel." I explained. "You both have dates and I don't. So I feel like I'd be a burden. You can just go on without me, I don't mind." I smiled. " Don't get me wrong I love hanging out with all of you, it's just I don't wanna feel like the 5th wheel right now."

" No, you have to come. I'll just call Jasper back and tell him to bring Edward." Alice reached for her phone. Oh No, that name again, I have to stop her.

"No, No, Alice. I'll go you don't have to do that he's probably really busy anyways. I'll go, I swear." I tried to persuade her.

"Ok, I won't call, mainly because I have a feeling that you're supposed to meet him at the wedding." Alice elaborated.

" We're here! and we beat the boys!" Rose squealed. We got out of the car and headed into the restaurant. They seated us and Ali gave them the guy's names and told the waiters that Jazz and Em would be here any second.

" Hey sweetie." Alice hopped out of her chair without even looking to see if it was actually Jazz, but of course it was him. Emmett was right behind him, he went over to Rose and kissed her then took the seat between Rose and I.

"So Belly are you excited to meet my little bro Eddie?" Em asked. He loved to tease me.

"Um..." Is all I could say.

"You'll love him, he's the best, best man." Em joked.

" He's going to be the best man at both of our weddings, so you'll have to walk down the isle with him twice." Jasper added. With that I cracked a smile, I couldn't help it.

"Um... Jasper, Emmett. Rose and I need to talk to you." Alice started.

"What about?" They both asked looking worried.

"Nothing bad, but..." Rose began.

"But what?" they urged.

" Well, Alice had an idea about the wedding." Rose explained.

"Our wedding?" Em asked looking confused.

" I thought it would be cool to have a double wedding. " Alice elaborated.

"Oh! That sounds like an awesome idea, Alice." Emmett was bored.

"Sounds great, Sweetie." Jasper wasn't as excited, but was still on bored.

" So I won't have to walk down the isle twice." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Oh, but you will end up walking down the isle twice, anyways. Once at our wedding," Em waved around the table. " and once at yours and Eddie's wedding." Everyone burst out laughing. I on the other had couldn't move, I was stunned. once I got to where I could think again I spoke.

"How do you know that Edward and I will get married?"

" Because Alice said so, and I never bet against Alice." Emmett replied.

" What if Edward already has a girlfriend?" I tried.

"Oh, he doesn't do that well with the ladies, so he doesn't have a girlfriend." Jasper concluded.

"If he doesn't do well with girls, why would I be any different." I questioned.

"Because Bella, you just have something about you that will make his heart melt." Alice was the one to answer my question this time. Is she saying that I'm a freak. No Alice wouldn't do that, would she.

"What does that mean, Alice?" I wondered.

"It means that you are different in a good way, don't get me wrong, it's just that your going to be his 'the one', Bella." Alice tried to explain.

"I think I get what your trying to say, but I just can't believe that a man that I've never met is instantly going to be the love of my life." I replied.

"Food's here!" Em interrupted.

"Great let's eat." I commented.

A/N: So I changed it a little more that I had wanted but most of it is the same. Please be nice, but constructive criticism is encouraged. Please R&R. :)


End file.
